Bright Life
by Sasha Cullen
Summary: Takes place after Edward left Bella. Before he left, they had sex. Which caused Bella to be pregnant with triplets. She gave birth to them and turned into a Vampire. Thirty years later they meet the Cullens. See what happens. This story is different.
1. Chapter 1

Bright Life

**Chapter 1 ~ The Past**

**Bella's POV**

My life was so miserable after Edward left me. There was nothing left in me. I was just in a plain body with no soul and life. Things changed so much. _He_ left me because _he_ didn't love me. _He_ took everything with him that would remind me of _him_. But _he_ forgot one thing. _He_ forgot his body in me.

A week after he left me, I found out that I was pregnant. I was pregnant with his child. I couldn't live in Forks because this child was not human; it was half vampire and half human. And it only made the situation worse with the werewolves. In that one week I became friends with the pack but I was afraid that if I told them, they will try kill what's inside me because no one knew how this child was going to turn out. My best friend was Jacob. He is a werewolf as well.

I decided to tell him. He didn't make a big fuss about it. He wanted to tell his pack but I was afraid. Nothing really happened when he told them. They just got a little worried. The pack decided to help me out, which meant that I had to stay in La Push but I couldn't because Charlie would know then. I told Jacob that we had to go from here. So the pack decided that Jacob, Quill and Embry will go with me to Toronto, Canada

I was going to Canada. I told Charlie that I couldn't live with him anymore. I left him and never went back neither did I go to my mom. I never saw them again. When we got to Canada we bought a little house. The small pack did some research on the baby. Since the baby was half human and half vampire, it grew very fast. It only took one month for the whole pregnancy.

The pregnancy was the worse pain in my life. It was even worse then the pain of transformation. Oh yeah, I'm a vampire. I'll explain that later. During the pregnancy I vomited a lot. The vomit was of blood. I lost so much blood. When I gave birth to the babies – they were triplets – I lost even more blood. I had more venom – from Edward – in my body than blood, so that's how I turned into a vampire. When I was pregnant I only had very little venom in me but when I gave birth I had more venom than blood. Right after the birth I was a vampire. It took three day for the transformation. While I was transforming, Jacob's small pack took care of the babies. I had two boys and one girl.

When I was a full new born vampire, I had a very good self control. I was gifted. I was a mental shield, physical shield, and I could read only my children's thoughts. My mental shield helps me when anyone tries to get something from my head, they can't, like read my mind. My physical shield helps me when I need to protect myself and anyone else, I can spread the shield very far. Since I was a vampire, things didn't change about me that much but I did start liking fashion and I still do.

After a year or so, I told that pack to leave me alone with my kids for a while. They were worried about me, how was I suppose to mange with three kids but I told them not to worry. Then they left.

I traveled around the world with my kids. The three perfect kids. They all were half human and half vampire. They grew fast. When they were eight years old they stop aging, although they looked like they were eighteen years old. Their names are Kimberly, Adam and Kevin. They can eat human food and drink blood. They eat human food three times a month and they hunt twice a month. About ten percent of human blood runs in their body. They cannot sleep. They have a heartbeat, which runs very slow. They're temperature is a little bit colder then humans. Their skin is a little harder than humans. They all are very smart. Their last names are Anthony Mason Cullen but we don't use the Mason Cullen part on papers, we only use Anthony.

Kimberly is fairly equal; she is half Edward and half of me. Her hair color is like Edward's, bronze hair. Her eyes are chocolate brown, like my eyes when I was human. Her face is equal as well. She is 5'4 feet tall, just like me. Her power is that she can change things into anything she wants. She can change people as well. She can change what they are going to do and she can change their faces. She can also return things as they were before. She is very beautiful, nice, and fashionable.

Adam is more like Edward but he also reminds me of Emmett. He has green eyes, Edward's eyes when he was human. I was so glad that I had his human eyes to stare at. He is very funny, that's why he reminds me of Emmett. He is so childish. He has Edward's hair. He is 5'11 feet tall. His power is that he can invisible anything and he can invisible himself as well with other people. His other power is that he causes you pain mentally. Something like Jane does in the Volutri. He is also very good looking.

Kevin is more like me. He has my hair. He has grey colored eyes. He is very sweet. Of course he is beautiful too. He loves to spend money. He is 6 feet tall. His power is shape-shifting. His power is like Kim's but it has another advantage, he can change himself as well as other people and things. His other power is that he can sense if anything is wrong or if something is going to happen. He can also take away someone's strength.

They all are perfect. I love them so much. Our little family is the best but it is incomplete. The rest of the family is not with us. Kim, Adam and Kevin know about the Cullens, I told them, they needed to know about their family. They are their family although the Cullens might not consider me as their family but this was their family, especially Edward's. He didn't even know about me being pregnant, none of them know. They just think that I'm still a human who is probably married by now, but I'm not. I'm a vampire with three children, who are half human and half vampires.

It's been thirty years since I was a turned into a vampire, I gave birth, and thirty years since I met the Cullens, my family. And now we are going back to Forks. Forks, the place where all the memories are. The place where my dad use to live, he died after I left him, he got a heart attack. I don't even know if _they_ came back or not. Did they even look for me? Oh well, I can't think of them when I have my other family to worry about. So now we are packing to go to Forks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 ~ Forks High School **

**Bella's POV**

Forks hadn't really changed much. It was exactly the same as before. They only thing that might have changed were the people. I had to buy a house somewhere there were less people, so I bought one a little far from the populated area of Forks. We are now setting up our own rooms.

I had to register for high school for all four of us. The same high school, that I once went in my human life. The same high school, where I met the family. The same high school, that I once met my love of life. The same high school, that changed everything about my life. This school had so many memories of _them_, of _him._ I missed _them, him_ a lot.

"Guys, I'm back." I announced as I came back from the school. When I enter I saw Adam and Kim arguing. They were yelling at each other. Kevin was just standing there watching them and laughing. They kept yelling and I got angrier, they knew I hated when they yelled in my house.

"Enough!!!" I said in a hard voice.

They all froze and stared at me. They all look ashamed a little. They knew I was angry and when I am angry they don't argue with me. I didn't want to read their thoughts so I just asked. They always told the truth to me.

"What are you guys doing?" They all started talking at once. "Hey! Stop! One at a time. Kimberly, you first."

"Kay mom, we decided to play chess. We made the rule not to use our powers but Adam broke the rule. He made one of my pieces invisible. He cheated." She explained.

"Your turn, Adam."

"Well mom, actually she broke the rule to. She changed the position -" He was cut off by Kim.

"Yeah but you did it as well -" I cut her off.

"Kim, I didn't tell you to talk. It was his turn. You had your turn." I said angrily.

"I'm sorry, mom."

"Now, let me get this straight. You guys decided to play chess and made a rule not to use your powers but both of you didn't follow the rule. Both of you broke the rule. Right?" I asked. Kim raised her hand to talk.

"Mom, he actually broke the rule first so then I broke the rule after him." She explained.

"But you broke it as well. If you knew he was cheating, you should have just stopped the game instead of cheating on your own as well. So both of you will say sorry and if this happens again then you don't want to know about what would happen. Agreed?"

"Yes mom." Both of them answered.

"Now apologize." I told them.

"Sorry." They said to each other. I turned to face Kevin. I needed to have a word with him as well.

"What were you doing there standing and laughing, instead of solving the problem?" I asked.

"Sorry mom, it won't happen again." He answered back

"It better not." I told all of them. "Well I got some good news." I said in an excited voice.

"What?" all of them at once.

"We have high school tomorrow!" They all loved high school.

"Yeah man!" Adam said in an extreme high voice.

"Awesome!" Kim said.

"Great!" Kevin said.

"But, there are some rules."

"Yeah mom we know. We have to act like humans. We can't run too fast in gym. When there is something connected to blood in biology class, we don't attend. We don't call you 'mom' in school, we call you Bella. We remember the rules." Adam said in an annoying voice.

"Yes, I know you know them but just incase you forget." I smiled. "Get ready for school for tomorrow."

With that much said we all went to our rooms and started getting ready for school. I forgot one thing that I had to tell the kids. I walked back downstairs and called them.

"Guys, come down for a moment, please." I said softly. They could hear me. They were in front of me within seconds.

"Yes mom?" Kim asked

"You guys know about the Cullens. If they are at school tomorrow, you don't tell them about me being you mom. You don't tell them about anything. Don't tell them that Edward is your father. I'm not stopping you from talking to them but don't share anything until I tell so. And if you want me to have my shield up then you tell me. I will try not talking to them that much. Agreed?" They all just nodded their heads. "Alright go get ready."

They went to their room and I went to my room. I packed up my school bag. And now I was thinking about the Cullens. What if we did meet them tomorrow? What will I say to them if they talked to me? What will I do? I kept on thinking. Time did pass every fast. We only had 30 minutes left until school started. So I started getting ready.

I wore a white mini skirt with red strips on it. I wore a light pink tank top that said 'babe' on the middle. Over the tank top, I wore a red jacket which stops below my chest. It was a half jacket. I wore a simple necklace. I wore silver hoops. I straighten my hair and let them out. I did a quick glance at the mirror and was shocked. I looked like a model. I laughed to myself. Then I quickly went downstairs.

The boys were there but Kim wasn't. She is probably taking time to get ready.

"Hurry up, Kim we will be late." As I said this she bounced down the stairs. She wore washed out grey skinny pants with a sexy top which reveled her curves. She looked amazing.

"Wow! Mom you look awesome." She said with excitement.

"Thanks! You look amazing as well. Now let's go before we are late. We are taking my car." I had a Jaguar. It is shiny black. It's me favorite car. We got in the car. I was driving, obliviously. I speeded to school. We reached there in time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 ~ Welcome Back**

**Edward's POV**

It's been thirty years since I left my Bella. We never went back to Forks until now. After thirty years we are actually going back to Forks. I knew Bella wasn't there anymore. After a month, I left Bella, Alice had a vision. The vision was about Bella being disappeared. I went back to check on her and found out that she was dead, I was back on the same day. I didn't want to see Bella dead.

Since I left Bella, everything changed. My family changed. I changed. There was no life in my family. We were just plain. We did everything normally but we were all empty from inside. We all missed her so much, even Rosalie. Alice didn't go shopping that much. Rosalie always thought of Bella. She thought of all the rude things she did to her and felt really bad about it. Jasper was always sad with all the emotions around him. Emmett didn't joke around that much but he tried to make us laugh once a day and it never worked. Esme didn't design houses much. Carlisle always went to the hospital to stay away from the house. I didn't do anything. I did play the piano sometimes, just to remember her reactions to my music. We missed her so much. She took away our lives with herself.

And now all of us are going back to Forks. Forks the place where we met her. The place with all her memories. The place where I found my love. The place where, everything was perfect. Forks had so many memories of her. Bella. My Bella. My beautiful Bella.

I was sitting in the living room staring at the television, not even bothering to watch it. That's what I heard Alice gasp. I quickly turned my head towards her. I froze.

In Alice's vision I saw that there where three vampires. They were coming to Forks. They all were gifted.

"Alice, what happened?" Jasper was already at her side. The rest of the family was surrounding Alice.

"I saw three vampires coming to Forks. There is one female and two males. They all are very gifted." Alice explained. Everyone was just staring at her. After a while Jasper talked.

"What do you mean 'they all are VERY gifted'?" Jasper asked.

"They each have more then one power, probably three or two. But I think something is incomplete about the vision. As if I don't see everything. Maybe there is more to it or more vampires with them." She explained again. This time everyone's thoughts were confused and worried.

_*Three or more vampires are coming to Forks with lots of power. I hope they don't create any problem.*_ Esme

_*What!!! Three vampires! With so much power. Are they even vegetarian?*_ Carlisle

_*I don't know how this will turn out.*_ Rose

_*If they mess up stuff, I swear, I'll beat them up.*_ Emmett

_*I know I'm missing something, but what?*_ Alice

_*So much confusion!!!*_ Jasper

Everyone was considering about what Alice told. All the thoughts were confused and were getting more confusing.

"Are the even vegetarian? I mean if they are then we won't have to worry so much." Carlisle broke the silence.

"I'm not sure. Their eye colors are all different. The female has chocolate brown eyes. One of the males has green eyes and the other has grey eyes. It's weird." Alice answered confusing everyone more. We all just stared at each other. Carlisle broke the silence again.

"I guess we will just deal with it when they arrive. By they way when are they arriving?" he asked Alice.

"They will arrive tomorrow. I think they are planning to stay here for a while because I see them in high school." Alice answered back.

"Well, that is ... umm … I guess weird. We have to wait for them to arrive. All of you have to deal with it since you are going to meet them first in high school. I have to go to the hospital." With that Carlisle walked away. Everyone else went to their rooms as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 ~ First Day**

**Bella's POV**

When we reached school, everyone was staring at the car. We didn't even step out yet.

"Guys, ready?" They all nodded. "Remember not to call me mom." They all gave me the glare and I laughed. "Let's go!"

As we stepped out, everyone froze. They all stared at us. We slowly started to walk but we froze, when we smelled something. We all turned towards the smell and froze. The Cullens. They were staring at us and we were staring at them. I quickly recovered and spreaded my mental shield, so they couldn't hear us.

"You guys okay?" I asked while still staring at them. I was worried about them. They didn't move. I moved to face them and my back to the Cullens. "What happened?" They recovered.

"Mom, is that daddy?" Kim asked.

"Yes it is."

"Mom, I know you have your shield up. So it's okay if I call you mom. But mom what do we do?" Adam asked confused.

"I don't know. I guess we just go with the normal routine. I told you what to do. Don't tell them who you really are. And don't call me mom. No I'm going to let me shield down. Agreed?" I saw three nods.

With that much we walked to the main office without looking at _them_ again. This day was going to be very hard. We got our schedules and went to class. I had English, Trig, Biology, and Gym. Kim and I had Trig together. Adam and I had English together. Kevin and I had Biology together. I just had Gym alone.

My first class was English. Adam and I entered the class room and froze. Rosalie and Emmett were in the class. They had English with us as well. I grabbed Adam's arm and starting walk towards the teacher. Adam finally came back to the present. We handed our slips to the teacher and she signed it. She told us to take our sits which were in the same group as Emmett and Rosalie. The tables were arranged as group of four. We walked towards are sits and sat.

The class started. Adam kept his eyes at the teacher but look at Emmett after a while. I just sat there staring at the teacher as well. Emmett tried to talk to me.

"Bella, it's nice to see you again." He managed to say. When he said that, Adam turned his face to him. I turned slowly.

"Umm… I guess… it's nice to see you too." I replied. With that Emmett started talking to me.

"So… how come you're here? I mean what happened?" He asked.

"Nothing happened. I'm just back to Forks." I answered. I didn't want to tell him about how I turned into a vampire.

"Who turned you into a …?" He didn't finish. Now I was quiet. What was I suppose to tell him? Thank god the teacher called on him.

"Mr. Cullen?"

"Sorry." With that he didn't get a chance to talk to me again. The bell rang and I started to pack my things when Rosalie talked to me.

"Bella, can we like be friends again? I agree that we were never friends but now I want to be friends. So could you be my friend?" Rosalie asked quietly unsure. I didn't know what to say.

"I'll think about it. I'm getting late." Then I walked away.

My second class was Trig. Kim and I walked to the class and saw Alice and Jasper there. We went to the teacher to give the slip, he signed and told us to take are sits. Kim had to sit behind me with Jasper and I had to sit with Alice. Class started.

"Hi, Bella!"

"Hi, Alice!"

"Bella I missed you so much. I can't believe it that it's you. Can we be friends again?"

"I'll think about it."

"Bella I'm so sorry. We didn't want to leave but we had to. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Alice."

"Sit with us at lunch."

"I don't think that would be a good idea. But maybe some other time not today." Then the bell rang. "We will talk later. I have to go." I walked away.

Now it was lunch. I met with the triplets and we walked to the cafeteria. We entered the cafeteria and bought food. We went to sit at the table which was at the far end of the room. Then _they_ entered. Their eyes were on us. They came to the table next us. I guess that was their table. I kept my eyes on my food, although I wasn't eating it. Adam pulled me out of my train of thought.

"Bella, you there?" He asked making sure not to say mom.

"Huh???" I got out of my day dream. "Yeah, I'm fine." They looked worried. So I smiled. The lunch went in silence. I didn't know what to do, so I decided to go to my biology class early.

"Kevin, I'll meet you at biology class." I got up from my chair.

"Why are you going so early?"

"I don't know. I'm bored, I guess. See ya."

"Okay" Kevin answered. And then I walked to biology.

I was the first to be there but the teacher was there. I went to the teacher and gave him my slips, he signed it. He told me the sit at the left end corner is mine. I walk to my sit and sat there. I took a notebook out and started drawing. After a while the chair next to me moved. I looked up and was captured in those beautiful eyes of his. He sat down without breaking the eye contact. Eventually I had to break it; I looked back at my notebook.

"Bella, how are you?" That beautiful voice asked me. I looked up and answered.

"I'm fine. You?" I asked back.

"I'm fine as well. I guess." He surged. "Anything new?"

"Nah." I answered. "How about you?"

"Nop."

We didn't talk again. Other students came into the class. I saw Kevin come in and give me and _him_ the glares. He took his sit behind us. I turned around and smiled at him.

"How was your rest of lunch?"

"Good." He answered back.

The teacher started the class. And none of us had another chance to talk again. All three of us just kept staring at the teacher. I was sure that, Edward was staring at me and Kevin was staring at him. Soon enough later, biology was over.

My last class was Gym which I had alone. I walked in and saw Edward and Alice. They had gym as well. I went to the teacher, he told me to change. When I was done changing, I came back. In gym, none of us got a chance to talk. Gym was over; actually the whole day was over.

I walked to the office and gave all the slips to the lady. She took them and told me that I'm all set for school. The triplets were waiting outside for me. I walked outside and saw the Cullens standing beside the triplets. I walked over to them. I had no clue what they were talking about.

"So, I guess you all have met." They all turned their faces to me.

"Actually, Bella we don't know them yet." Alice.

"Why don't we talk about this outside of school?" Kevin.

"Yes I agree. Is that okay?" Rosalie said while turning her head to face me. Then everyone was facing me even my kids. I thought about it for a minute.

"Fine but where are we meeting?" I asked.

"We can meet at your place or our place." Jasper

"How about our house then Carlisle and Esme can meet you as well?" Emmett.

"Umm… sure. I guess we have to get going. Bye guys." I turned around to my car. The triplets followed. I noticed that throughout the whole conversation, Edward didn't talk. We got in the car and rode away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 ~ Bella**

**Edward's POV**

High School. Today was the first day of high school. We had to start high school again. The high school where I met Bella. After a while I was pulled out my thoughts.

_*Umm… Edward you better get ready. Remember we also have to meet with the other vampires. Hurry up.*_ Alice.

I went to my room and quickly changed. I was back in two minutes. I went straight to the garage where everyone was waiting. We got in to car and rode to school. Once we entered the parking lot. There was a huge group of students staring at a car, jaguar. Then the students inside the car, stepped out. We automatically froze. They were vampires. There were four of them, two females and two males. But that wasn't the reason we froze, we froze because we was Bella as one of them.

Bella and the others turned their heads towards us and froze as well. We were staring at each other. I was staring at Bella. She was so different but the same. She is so beautiful. She looked amazing. She was wearing a mini skirt with a tank top. Over the top, she was wearing a half jacket. She had heals on. She was so different and beautiful. BUT she is a vampire!!! How??? I was getting angry. Then I heard my family.

_*Wow! Bella is actually in front of my eyes after thirty years. My little sister is actually back! She changed a lot. She is a vampire. How??? That was why we left so…*_ Emmett

_*Bella looks very beautiful. She is amazing. She is back. How did she turn into a vampire? We left so she couldn't be one but…*_ Rose

_*Bella! My sister is back! I can't believe it! But a vampire??? Who did that to her?*_ Jasper

_*Thank god Bella is back! My best friend is actually alive. Wait she is a vampire. How? And how come I didn't see that? We should have been with her…*_ Alice

Everyone had the same thing in their mind. Bella being a vampire. After a while I noticed I couldn't read any of their thoughts. They all were blank. I tried again but failed.

_*Huh? How come I can't get any emotions from them? Ahh! One of them has to be a shield.*_ Jasper

Then the other family unfroze. Bella stepped forward facing her family and her back at us. She was talking to them but apparently none of us could hear it because of the shield. My whole family stared at them. They all very confused.

"One of them is a shield. So we can't get anything from them." I explained to my family. None of them answered back.

After a moment Bella's family walked to the main office, ignoring our stares. We were all still staring, although they already went inside. I slowly turned to my family who were staring at me now. We just stared at each other until Alice broke the silence.

"So now what?" Alice. They all stared at me, as if I knew the answer.

"Why are you all staring at me? I don't know." Then they dropped their eyes. I spoke again. "I guess we go to class." They all nodded and started walking.

My first class was Trig. I walked to my desk and sat down. Then one of Bella's family members enters the class, the female. She went to the teacher introduced herself. She had to sit beside me. Her name was Kimberly Anthony. Her hair color is like mine, bronze hair. Her eyes are chocolate brown, like my Bella's when she was a human. She is 5'4 feet tall. She sat down with a mixed up expression. I couldn't read it. I knew she was not a shield because I could hear her thoughts.

_*Don't even try to get in my mind. I know you can read minds. You won't get anything from me so stay out, Edward Cullen.*_ Kimberly.

She knew about me. I guess Bella told her about me. Who was she to Bella? Was she her best friend? I knew I had no right on Bella. But I can't make conclusions when I don't know anything. Kimberly didn't think about anything that would give me some information. She was pretty good at keeping her thoughts to herself. Trig passed liked that.

My second class was English. The other male in Bella's family had English with me. He had to sit beside me as well. There wasn't any other sit. His name was Adam Anthony. He has my hair color as well. He has green eyes. He is 5'11 feet tall. I tried to read his mind but found nothing.

_*I'm not going to think about anything to give you a chance to enter in my life, Edward Cullen.*_ Adam

He knew about me as well. Bella told all of them about us, I guess. Who was he to Bella? Her boyfriend? I felt a wave of jealousy down my spine. I was angry now. No I had to stay calm. She had a full right to have a boyfriend. She should move on. But again I wasn't sure so I didn't make any conclusions. English passed that way.

Lunch was finally here. I needed to see my family. As we entered the cafeteria, we saw the family sitting at the end corner beside our table. They all didn't look at us. As we went to sit on our table, I felt that there was no shield up. I could hear all their thoughts but not Bella's.

_*Great they had to sit beside us. Now I have to think about something that I don't want to.*_ Kimberly had an angry face.

_*Stupid Cullen's. I have to make sure I don't think about something that gives away anything.*_ Adam

_*I can't believe this! Think about something!*_ The last male thought. I didn't know his name.

I couldn't hear Bella. She was just staring at her food. She didn't even look up once. My family was all thinking about them but I didn't bother to hear their thoughts. I was lost in my own. I was listening to the other table but couldn't get anything. I could hear their normal conversation but they didn't talk. Then Adam spoke.

"Bella, you there?" He asked.

"Huh???" Bella got out of her train of thoughts. "Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled. I felt that jealousy again.

The rest of the lunch went in silence. After a while Bella got up.

"Kevin, I'll meet you at biology class." Bella told the other male whose name was Kevin. Probably, Kevin Anthony. Not sure.

"Why are you going so early?" _*Wonder what's wrong with her?*_ Kevin asked.

"I don't know. I'm bored, I guess. See ya." Bella started walking.

"Okay" _*Weird*_ Kevin answered. Bella was out of the cafeteria.

Bella had biology with Kevin. I also had biology. This should be interesting. There was ten minutes left. I decided to go early and start talking to Bella. I left the cafeteria and went to my biology class.

I enter the class and saw her sitting. She was sitting beside me. Great. As I walked to me sit I saw her just drawing random stuff on her notebook. She always did that. I moved the chair and sat down. She looked up and we were both staring at each other. She was captured in my eyes. I tried to read her eyes but they were just blank. We didn't stop staring. She was just so beautiful. Why did I even leave her? She is my life. I don't how I survived all this time without her. Eventually she broke the eye contact and went back to her notebook.

"Bella, how are you?" I asked. She looked up and answered.

"I'm fine. You?"

"I'm fine as well. I guess." I surged. "Anything new?"

"Nah." She answered. "How about you?"

"Nop."

We didn't talk again. Other students came into the class. I saw Kevin come in and give Bella and me the glares. He took his sit behind us. Bella turned around and smiled at him, again I felt that deep down jealousy.

"How was your rest of lunch?" She asked him.

"Good." He answered back.

The teacher started the class. And none of us had another chance to talk again. All three of us just kept staring at the teacher. But I was also staring at Bella and Kevin was staring at me. Soon enough later, biology was over.

I walked to Gym and changed. I had gym with Alice. Then I saw Bella enter. She saw us as well. She walked to the teacher to introduce herself and he told her to change. In gym, none of us got a chance to talk. Then gym was over.

We walked to our car and saw the three of them waiting for Bella. Alice told us to follow her. She walked to the three of them and spoke to them.

"Hi. It's nice to see you guys. We know Bella." Alice.

"Yes we know about all of you as well. And it's nice to meet you as well." Kimberly said.

"You guys can come to our house. I mean we can know each other better." As Alice spoke Bella came.

"So, I guess you all have met." We all turned our faces to her.

"Actually, Bella we don't know them yet." Alice.

"Why don't we talk about this outside of school?" Kevin.

"Yes I agree. Is that okay?" Rose said while turning her head to face Bella. Then everyone was facing her even her family. She thought about it for a minute.

"Fine but where are we meeting?" She asked.

"We can meet at your place or our place." Jasper

"How about our house then Carlisle and Esme can meet you as well?" Emmett.

"Umm… sure. I guess we have to get going. Bye guys." She turned around to her car. The others followed her. I noticed that throughout the whole conversation, I didn't talk. We walked to our car and drove away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 ~ The Talk**

**Bella's POV**

We reached our house and just went straight to our rooms. We had one hour before we had to go to meet them. I took this moment to think about _him_. He looked exactly same, of course. He didn't look happy. I thought he would look happy because he left me because I was just a distraction but he was sad. Why??? Why was he sad? The whole family was sad. Why?

We had five minutes until we had to meet them. I called everyone and rushed to our car. We were going to be late or may be not. Not with my driving. I love speeding. Another thing that changed about me when I turned into a vampire. We reached there in time. We got out and went straight to the door. I was about to ring the bell when Alice came. I should have known that she saw.

"Hey Bella and friends!" She said in a high voice.

"Hey" Kim.

"Hi" Adam.

"Hello" Kevin.

"I guess I'm left. Hi." I answered. Alice chuckled.

"Come in." Alice

We entered in and saw all of them waiting for us in the living room. This evening should be very interesting. We went to them. Alice introduced all of them to my family.

"As you already know; Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Edward and myself. These are our parents; Carlisle and Esme."

"Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." Kim said

"Oh please call me Esme. Nice to meet you too." Shaking her hand with Kim and the boys.

"And you call me Carlisle." Stepping up and shaking their hands. "Nice to see you again, Bella." I smiled back. "We should be sited." Everyone went and sat down.

"So where do we begin from?" Esme asked.

"I – We believe you have some questions for us?" Adam asked looking at all of them.

"So why don't you explain yourselves. I mean tell us about what you…" Jasper trailed off.

I knew this had nothing to do with me. Actually it had everything to do with me but I won't talk about my children until they ask me something. Kevin started to talk. They knew very well about what to tell them.

"Well we are half humans and half vampires. Our mom was human and our dad was a vampire. They loved each other so much but apparently something didn't work out. My father left my mom. After he left, my mom found out she was pregnant. We are triplets. When my mom gave birth to us, she died. So that's what we are." Kevin.

"What's with your eyes? Are you guy's vegetarian?" Rosalie asked.

"All of us have different eye color because of our parents. Kim – Kimberly has chocolate brown eyes like our mom did. I have green eyes like our father did. Kevin has grey eyes. We don't really know why he has them. Maybe because we are half humans. And yes, we are vegetarians. Bella helped us with that." Adam.

"How do we believe that? I mean we can't tell because of your eye color. How do you explain yourselves?" Jasper asked again.

"I don't know. I can't do anything to make you believe us. We have been here for two weeks so we would be thirsty. We didn't hunt any human yet." Kim surged.

"Speaking of hunting, how do you feed yourselves? Since you're half human." Emmett.

"We have to hunt and eat food. We hunt twice a month and we eat human food three times a month." Adam.

"Okay, well what about the other stuff? What about your body?" Edward talked for the first time in the evening.

"About ten percent of human blood runs in our body. We cannot sleep. We have a heartbeat, which runs slower then humans. Our temperature is a little bit colder then humans. Our skin is a little harder than humans." Kevin.

"Do you shine in the sun?" Alice.

"Well not really, our skin shines but not in a rainbow form, it's just plain shining. We don't know why." Kim.

Everyone was silent. They all were thinking about the information they were provided with. Then Esme spoke.

"How did you guys meet Bella?" Everyone looked at me. Kevin, Adam and Kim looked at me. They didn't have a story. So I had to make one up.

"I met their mother in Canada. I was there when they were born. After their mother died, I took care of them." Wow where did that come from? Weird.

"What happened with their father?" Emmett asked me.

"Emmett remember, he left their mother. She was alone when she gave birth to them. I was her friend and she knew I was a vampire. So she didn't mind me as a friend." I answered back. I had to admit, I'm better at lying now.

"Who turned you?" Alice asked quietly.

"Laurent." I answered back normally so they won't know that I was lying. Seriously, where is this information coming from? I heard everyone gasp. I looked up and saw all of them angry. It was silent for a moment.

"When were you turned into a vampire?" Edward asked in an angry voice.

Why are they making me lie? I hate lying. "After a month you left me, Laurent visited Forks. He was surprised to see me and see your family not being there. He changed me because he was thirsty; apparently we met when he was hunting." I answered in a soft voice. I saw everyone's shocking faces. They were all thinking very deeply. I waited silently for them to recover or at least talk to me.

"So after a month we left you were changed. Then when and how did you meet their mother?" Alice.

Please stop making me lie. I can't even think of a story anymore. "Umm… we just… umm… bump into each other. And she knew that I was a vegetarian vampire so she asked me to help her with her pregnancy. So I did help her."

"Well the past is past but I believe we have something to apologize for." Esme said that while looking around to her family. I just stared in confusion.

"Yes, we do." Carlisle answered her and then turned to me. "We are all so sorry for leaving you, Bella." Only then I understood what they were talking about. I just stared at them like a dumb ass.

After a long while of silence, I heard Kim sigh. I quickly turned to her. I saw in her eyes that she wanted me to read her mind. I immediately turned my mind reading on.

_*Mom what are you going to do?*_ She kept repeating this in her mind. I took this advantage to read Adam and Kevin's thoughts as well.

_*Mom I know you are reading my mind right now. So what are you going to do? Are you going to forgive them that easily?* _Adam was slightly annoyed.

_*What are you going to do?*_ Kevin.

Then I turned my mind reading off and turned back to the Cullens. They all were staring in between me and my family. They all then moved their eyes to Edward for an explanation. They knew we were having a conversation somehow. Edward had the same expression as they did.

"I don't know what they were talking about. I couldn't understand. I can't read any of their minds." Edward answered their gaze. They all turned to us.

"One of you is a shield but whom?" Jasper asked. My family all turned to face me.

"I'm the shield." I answered him. Now everyone was looking at me.

"Do you have other powers? And we know all of you are gifted. So what are your powers?" Alice asked. Kim answered her first.

"I can change things into anything I want. I can change people as well. I can change what they are going to do and I can change their faces. I can also return things as they were before." Kim.

"I can invisible anything and I can invisible myself as well with other people. I can also causes you pain mentally. Something like Jane does in the Volutri." Adam.

"My power is like Kim's but it has another advantage, I can change myself as well as other people and things. I can also sense if anything is wrong or if something is going to happen. My last power is to take away someone's strength." Kevin.

Now it was my turn.

"I am a mental shield, physical shield, and I could read their thoughts. My mental shield helps me when anyone tries to get something from my head, they can't, like read my mind. My physical shield helps me when I need to protect myself and anyone else, I can spread the shield very far." I answered.

They all stared at us. It took them a while to come back from wherever they were. Alice spoke.

"You're saying you can read their thoughts?"

"Yes but I can turn it off. Mostly I keep it off." I answered back honestly.

"But why can you only read their thoughts?" Emmett asked.

I immediately froze. I wasn't supposed to tell them that. I couldn't tell them that they were my children. _Edward_ and mine. What was I going to tell them? I saw that everyone was staring at me with curiosity but only my family looked at me with worry deep in their eyes. They knew what I was thinking. I unfroze and answered Emmett.

"I don't know why." I answered in a soft voice. They all kept on staring at me. Before they could ask anything more, Kevin spoke.

"Umm… Bella we have to go." I knew he just came up with that but I was so thankful that he saved me. I turned to the Cullens.

"I guess we have to go."

"Don't go please." Alice said in a soft depressed voice.

"Alice, I have to go."

"Are you going to come back?" Alice.

"Sure. We will meet in school. Right?" I asked.

"Of course." She came running to me.

After a second, Alice was hugging my tightly. I just stood there. I didn't hug back, I was still angry. Alice noticed and unwrapped her hands around me. She stared at me with sad eyes. I knew she felt bad about this.

"We better get going." I told her. I started to walk and my family followed me. Alice came in front of me.

"You explained your part of the story. Now we will like to explain our part of the story. When could we do that?" Alice asked.

I thought about that for a moment. I knew they had something to tell me but I wasn't sure if I wanted to know. I stayed quiet, thinking deeply. I finally answer her.

"We can meet again. Maybe. But not now."

"How about tomorrow?" Alice asked.

I was thinking again. Did I want to know it that soon? I don't know. Oh well. Might as well get it done with it.

"Sure tomorrow will be fine. Now if you can excuse us. We really have to go. We do have plans." Answering her and turning around to the door.

"Bye." Alice called out to us. We all answered back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 ~ Next Day**

**Bella's POV**

The next day was same as the day before. Nothing much changed. We arrived to the school parking lot and we saw the Cullens getting out of their car. They turned to us and smiled. We smiled back. After that Alice came walking towards and the rest of them followed her.

"Hi Bella, Kimberly, Adam and Kevin." Alice.

"Hi." We all responded at once.

"So you guys are coming over today? Right?"

"Yeah we will." Adam.

"Okay let's go to class, bye." Alice.

With that much said they turned around and walked into the school. My family went in the school to go to their classes. Adam and I went to our first class, English which we had with Emmett and Rosalie. We didn't talk at all in the class because we had a review test. We did our test as slow as possible. When we were done the whole class was done.

Next class was Trig with Kim. Jasper and Alice had Trig with us. We had to do a class assignment with our partners. Kim's partner was Jasper. My partner was Alice. I was worried about Kim. I didn't know if she was okay with Jasper or the vise verse. They teacher told us to start.

"Bella." Kimberly called me from my behind. I turned around to see her. She had a weird expression on.

"Yes Kim?"

"umm…." She didn't answer and then I knew that she wanted me to read her mind. I stared deeply in her eyes and then moved my eyes up and down to tell her that I was reading her mind.

_*Mom do you think it will be okay for me to work with Jasper? I mean like I don't even know how to talk to him. If it was any of the others except Edward I would be able to talk but Jasper and Edward make me uncomfortable. What do I do?*_ Kim.

I spreaded my shield around her and talked to her. So Jasper and Alice couldn't hear what I was going to say to her.

"If you have a problem then we can talk to the teacher. You can work with Alice and I'll work with Jasper. Do you want to?" I asked her.

She looked deeply into my eyes and saw the worry in my eyes as well. She knew that I didn't want to talk to Jasper either but she knew my worry was way more than hers.

"No mom I don't want you to work with him. It's okay I'll work with him." Kim answered back.

I let go of my shield and turned back to face Alice and Jasper. They both were staring at us. They knew we were having a secret conversation. After a while I only stared at Alice.

"Ready to work?" I asked her

"Yeah." Was all she said.

We didn't really talk much. Since we only had few minutes to finish the assignment. We handed in the assignment and went back to our sits. Alice turned to me and was about to ask me something but the bell rang. I got up and went to lunch.

We were sitting at our table when we saw the Cullens walking towards us instead of going to their table.

"Umm… Can we sit with you today?" Rosalie asked quietly.

I didn't really know what to say. I just stared at them. I noticed that everyone was staring at me now. I also noticed Edward staring deeply in my eyes. I forgot about everything else, I just stared at him and no one else. I missed him so much. He is so beautiful. Why did he leave me? I loved him so much. I still love him so much. I will always love him so much. After a while I felt a foot on my foot underneath the table. Then I looked at who it was, Kevin. He just stared at me. I read his thoughts.

_*Mom are you there? She asked us a question. Can they sit with us?*_ Kevin.

I totally forgot they even talked to us. I turned back to Rosalie.

"Sure but there is not enough sits for all of you." I answered back.

"We can join two tables together." Emmett.

"Well, then go ahead." I didn't want to be rude today.

They slided the table to the side of another table and sat down with us. We just stared at each other for a while. Then I turned my head down to stare at my food, I didn't want to stare at them right now. Finally Alice broke the silence.

"Wow this is weird. Why is it so silent?" She asked. Everyone turned to look at her.

"This is really getting on my nerves. Come on talk about something." Emmett

"Why don't you start talking and the rest of us will join." Adam

With that much said everyone started to talk. Kim was talking to Rosalie and Alice. I was in their conversation a little bit. Adam and Kevin were talking together with Jasper and Emmett. They all were going along very well. Only then I noticed that Edward wasn't really talking just like me. He was only in the conversation with Emmett and Jasper sometimes. After a while I just got up and walked away. I knew only some of them noticed.

I was outside the school. I went behind the school building. I sat on the ground leaning against the wall. I just stared at the sky. Then I heard footsteps walking towards me. I didn't really pay any attention to them until I felt that someone was sitting beside me. I turned and saw that it was Edward.

"Hi." I said softly.

"Hi." He answered softly as well.

"How come you are out here?" I asked

"I saw you left so I followed you. What are you doing here?" Edward.

"I… well… umm…wanted fresh air." I didn't know exactly why I came out here.

"Oh." Was his only reply. After a while he talked again. "Bella can we talk?"

"Edward I know you want to explain things but I suggest you to wait until school is over. Remember we are coming to you house again today?"

"Yes but I want to talk to you alone."

"Well then you will have to wait until we have talked to the rest of the family first."

"Fine but you will let me explain myself. Please?"

"Sure but after. And now will you excuse me. My family is waiting for me. Bye." With that I got up and walked away.

Lunch was almost over. When I went back to the cafeteria I saw that Emmett and Jasper left. Rosalie and Alice were getting up to leave as well. When I reached the table, the triplets stared at me.

"Where did you go?" Kevin asked.

"No where special. Just outside school for fresh air. How was your time with them?" I asked.

"It was good. I have to agree with you, they are a nice family. Adam had an amazing time with Emmett they are very alike. Jasper and I went along good as well. And I think Kim had a good time as well. Right?" Kevin asked Kim.

"Yeah I really like Alice and Rosalie." Kim

"I'm glad you liked the family. It's nice to know you guys like them. Now we should get going to class."

We got up and went to class. I had Biology with Kevin. Edward didn't talk to me throughout the whole class. Soon enough Biology was over and I had Gym. Nothing special happened in Gym either. Then the whole day was over.

I walked to the parking lot and saw the triplets and the Cullens talking. I could hear their conversation.

"You can come with us right now." Emmett.

"We are not sure we have to wait for Bella." Adam.

"Look there she comes." Alice.

Everyone turned around to see me. Kim came to my side and explained about what they were talking about.

"Bella they want us to come to their house right now. If that's okay with you then we can go now." Kim

"Sure its fine. Let's go." I said.

We all went to the cars and drove to their house. Once we reached we got out and saw Carlisle and Emse standing outside.

"Hello Kimberly, Adam, Kevin and Bella." Carlisle greeted us.

"Hello everyone." Esme spoke to all of us.

We greeted them back.

"Hi." Kevin.

"Hello." Kimberly.

"Hello." Adam.

"Hi." I finally said.

We all walked inside to the living room again. We sat down and wait for someone to talk. Carlisle talked first.

"So today is our day to explain our part of the story. I believe that Edward would like to start or Alice. Who?" He asked his family. Everyone was staring at Edward and Alice. Finally Edward spoke.

"I guess I'll explain it. After Bella's party, I was thinking of right and wrongs. I always knew that it was a danger for Bella to hangout with my family. I never wanted her to be around us because she would get hurt. And that day something happened that I was always afraid of. My family being the one to cause danger to her. That night I came up with a plan to leave her." It was quiet for a while.

While Edward was speaking he wasn't looking at anyone. He was just staring at the window. After a while he looked at me.

"I left you because I wanted to protect you from my family. From what we are. I always loved you. I always did love you. I always will love you. What I said in the forest was all a lie. I never meant it. I had to lie. I'm so sorry. I'm really sorry. Please forgive me." He was sobbing by the end.

I just stared at him with no emotions on my face. I had my perfect face on. I was so thrilled to know that he loved me. He left me for protecting me. I was so happy but I was still a little angry. I can't believe he still loves me. Everyone was quiet for a long moment. Then Edward spoke again.

"I didn't know that us leaving you would do so much harm. I thought I was doing something good. I thought you would move on. I thought you would have a normal life. But I was wrong about everything. I was wrong to think that you would be safe without us. I forgot about Laurent. I was wrong about thinking that you could move on. I was wrong about thinking that you would have a normal life. I'm extremely sorry. I really had no clue of what I was leaving behind for you. I am so sorry." Edward was sobbing throughout the whole time.

"When we left, it was like we left everything here with you. We all really missed you. None of us had any life left in us. We were just plain. Our family broke down. It was as if we were dead bodies walking around. I was worse than that. I was alone before but when I left you it was like I left my heart with you." Edward finished.

Everyone was just staring at him but he was staring at me and I was staring at him. It was so quiet that you could probably think that we were standing in a graveyard. You couldn't even here anyone breathe. Suddenly Edward was at his knees and his family rushed to his side.

"Edward are you okay?" Carlisle asked in a worry voice.

"Edward what happened?" Esme was sobbing.

"Edward?" Alice

"Edward are you there?" Emmett

"Edward?" Jasper and Rose.

Edward didn't move neither did I. I just stared at him with shock written on my face. My family was by my side in a while as well.

"Bella?" Kim

"Bella are you okay?" Adam asked a little worried that I didn't move.

"What happened to Bella?" Kevin.

Only then I realized that I was frozen. I tried to move but I couldn't. I couldn't even move my eyes. I was just standing there like an idiot. Both the families were staring at Edward and me. We both were frozen.

"Carlisle can vampires go in shock?" Kevin asked confused.

"Umm… I don't know…" Carlisle answered back worriedly.

After a long moment I tried to move again. And it worked. As I moved my family let out a sigh.

"Thank god." Kim

"What happened to you?" Alice.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Adam.

"Bella?" Kevin.

"Hello?" Emmett.

"Bella darling you there?" Esme

I finally spoke.

"I'm fine. I think I went into a shock or something. I don't know. I couldn't really move. What happened with Edward?" I asked.

They all turned to face Edward. No one answered me at once. After a second Kimberly answered me.

"Something that happened with you. Maybe. He went into a shock." Kim.

I was at his side now, as well. I didn't know what to do. I was so confused. I tried to talk to him but didn't work.

"Edward?" I asked softly. Nothing changed. Then I reached my hand touched his hand. Just at the time are skin made contact he moved. Everyone left a sigh of relief.

"Thank god. Your fine." Esme

"I'm sorry." Edward.

"We are all sorry Bella." Alice.

"We really did miss you." Emmett.

"Could you forgive us for what we did to you?" Esme

They were staring at me now. I just stood there like a ghost. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to answer back. I was willing to forgive them right now but how can I trust them again? I knew they were telling the truth. Could I forgive them and trust them? No I couldn't trust them again. I was to broken to trust them again. What should I do? I was pulled out my train of thought.

"Bella?" Jasper.

"Bella are you there?" Rose.

"Did she go into a shock again?" Kim asking Adam

"I don't know." Adam.

"I hope not." Kevin.

Then I moved. They all just kept staring at me. Waiting for me to answer their question. I didn't want to answer because I didn't have an answer. I finally came up with something to say.

"I'm sorry but we have to go now." I told them. They just stared at me. I turned to face my family now.

"We are late. I suggest that we get going now." They all nodded their heads.

"Wait Bella, you didn't answer yet." Alice. I decided to play dumb.

"Answer for what?"

"Could you be kind enough to forgive us?"

"I'm sorry but I really don't have an answer for that question. I need time to think. I hope you understand." I answered back honestly. Alice didn't speak but Esme answered me.

"Of course we do. It's okay if you need time. We can wait." She said in soft voice with a smile. I smiled back

"We really have to go now. Bye." I turned around to the door and started walking. My family followed me. With that we went to our house.

**AN: If you want me to update, you need to review. You cannot just add the story as your favorite story or put it on alert. You have to review. Leave your replies. I will only POST if I have more reviews. I need more reviews or I'll stop writing the story farther. Since there are very less review, I think that people are not really interested in reading this story. So please, I beg you to review. Thanks and I hope you enjoyed the story so far. REMEMBER TO REVIEW =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 ~ Thinking **

**Bella's POV**

The drive home was very quiet. We reached our house in no time. Everyone went to their rooms without a word. We needed to talk but about what? I was just so confused right now that I didn't have the strength to talk to anyone. I went to my room and lied down on my bed. I needed to think about what just happen this evening.

First let's name the things that I got to know. They left for my safety. They didn't want to leave but had to. They didn't want me to hangout with them because they were a danger to me. They missed me as much as I missed them. They broke up like I broke up. They still love me like I love them. He still loves me like I still love him. But how can I trust him?

I still love him. I still love him. OMG I still love him. I love him enough to forgive him. But do I love him enough to trust him? And the answer is yes. Yes I love him enough to trust him. My heart was agreeing with this but my brain wasn't. ARRGHH

What do I do??? Do I forgive him??? Should I trust him??? OMG I am so confused. I need to stop thinking about him and his family. I needed to stop thinking but I can't. I love him too much.

I think I should forgive him. I can tell him that I forgive him. I'll also tell him that I can't trust him enough to start our relationship again. I'll tell him that we can just be friends.

Yes that's the only way that it would work out. I will listen to my heart and my brain. Great. Now that I'm not confused anymore, I'm actually pretty happy.

I got off my bed and went to the stereo. I turned it on. I put the volume at the max and started to sing along with the song that was playing. With that my whole night passed and morning was already here.

Seeing the clock, I only had 30 minutes until school starts. I quickly went to the bathroom and took a shower. I wore something simple today. I wore black tights with a brown blouse and a half black jacket over the blouse. I also wore black heels.  
(.)

I bounced down the stairs. The triplets were happy to see me happy. We went to the garage. Today I let Kimberly drive. I didn't want to drive today. We reached the school in no time. We got out and went to our classes. The morning went in a usual form.

It was already lunch. We were waiting in the line for our turn in the cafeteria. I reminded the triplets that they had to actually eat food today.

"You guys have to eat today so pick something that you will like to eat." They nodded.

We walked to our table and saw the Cullens already there. They smiled at us and we smiled back.

"Hey." Emmett.

"How come all of you feel disgusted except Bella?" Jasper asked. Of course he felt what the triplets felt. I tried my best not to laugh.

None of them answered. The Cullens waited for a long time for the answer so I answered.

"Apparently they have to eat human food today. They don't like it much. They are always in a bad mood when it's the day to eat. They take a long while to finish their meal. So I suggest you that you don't disturb them that much. It's very funny to watch them eat." I answered them with a chuckle. I couldn't stop myself. All of them laughed with me.

"Best of luck guys." Emmett.

"Did they ever throw up?" Edward asked with a chuckle.

"They throw up most of the time." I answered honestly.

"Hey enough commentary on us eating food." Kevin said in an annoyed voice.

"Yeah you should all shut up. It's not like you have to eat this." Kim in a little angry voice.

She used shut up. They were not allowed to use that word. Angry floated in my body. I had to control it.

"Kim watch you language. Don't use it again." I said it in a hard voice. They knew I was talking like a mother now. She nodded her head in shame.

"Now start eating you could need the whole lunch time for this." I said in a soft voice.

Each of them started to eat their food. They really hated this part but they needed it as well. Emmett couldn't stop laughing and so couldn't I. Edward, Jasper and Rosalie stare at them in disgust. Alice just stared at them with no expression. Lunch passed that way.

In Biology Edward started to talk to me again.

"So how was your day?"

"Umm… okay… I guess." I answered honestly.

"What did you think about the conversation last night?"

"Umm… nothing special."

We didn't get a chance to talk again in Biology. Biology was over and I had Gym. He didn't talk to me in Gym either because of the different teams we were on. I walked to the parking lot and saw that my family was talking to his family. I was happy to see them going along well.

"So what are you guys talking about?"

"We are just talking about you guys come over so we can play baseball. Alice saw a thunder storm today." Emmett said in an exciting voice.

"I'm sorry to break your bubble but that's not possible." I answered back.

All of them looked at me and said "Why?"

"Because the day isn't over. They have to eat dinner. And we are not passing on that." I turned to the triplets only. "You guys are eating no matter what." I said in a hard voice.

"How about you come and they come after they are done eating." Jasper suggested

"No they cheat a lot."

"So how about you guys come together after you are done your 'dinner'?" Rosalie said trying not to laugh but left a chuckle.

"Yeah that's fine. As long as they don't take their time in eating." I smirked. Everyone laughed except Kim, Adam, and Kevin. After the laughing I talked again.

"Let's get going." I walked to the car and they followed.

**AN: If you want me to update, you need to review. You cannot just add the story as your favorite story or put it on alert. You have to review. Leave your replies. I will only POST if I have more reviews. I need more reviews or I'll stop writing the story farther. Thanks and I hope you enjoyed the story so far. REMEMBER TO REVIEW =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 ~ The Fun Evening**

**Bella's POV**

"Hurry up. Eat your dinner. We have to go to the game." I said in annoying voice.

I am waiting for the triplets to eat. We needed to go to the game. I actually wanted to go. I wanted to play with them. I don't know why I was so excited but I was. I wouldn't wait anymore.

"Mom chill. Just give us another 10 minutes." Kevin said in a disgust voice.

"Don't you talk to me like that." I said in a hard voice.

"Sorry." Kevin.

"Okay I'm ready to leave." Kim got up from the table and went to wash her dishes.

"Me to." Adam did the same as Kim.

Now we were waiting for Kevin. Kevin was the slowest eater in this family. Sometimes it got on my nerves. Finally he was done. He got up and washed his dishes. After he was done we walked to the garage. I drove since I was so excited. I was driving at 120 on a local road. We reached at the Cullen's house in no time.

"Hey." I said in a cheery voice as I enter the house.

Everyone turned to watch me. They all were shocked by my voice. I normally am not that cheery but today, I don't know what happened. Maybe because I realized that I love Edward so much that I can trust him. Oh well.

"Someone is cheery today." Emmett. I couldn't take the big grin off my face.

"Hey Bella, Kim, Adam and Kevin. What's wrong with Kevin?" Alice asked looking at his grimace face.

"Oh he is just a little mad about us making fun of him eating his dinner." Adam said with a chuckle. I had to laugh at that. With me the rest of them laughed as well except for Kevin.

"Kevin cheer up." Jasper told him.

"So where are we going to play the game?" Kim asked.

"It's a little far from Forks. You guys can follow our car." Edward answered.

I looked at him and saw that he was happy about something but what? Then he turned to face me and he smiled his crooked smile. I just stared at him. I was dazzled. I needed to look at something else really fast. So I smiled back at him and turned to Kim.

"Kim I'm still driving." I said.

"No, can I drive please?" Adam interrupted.

"No, me please?" Kim asked.

"None of you. I said I'm driving. That's the end of it." I said and their faces fell. I chuckled under my breath. I saw the others chuckling as well.

"When are we leaving?" I asked Alice.

"Now." She said while walking towards

"Hey wait let's have a car race." Emmett.

"Yeah I agree with that. Watch Bella beat you guys." Adam said in an excited voice.

"Who wants to bet?" Jasper asked. For the first time Kevin spoke.

"I bet on Bella." Kevin.

"I bet on Edward." Rosalie spoke for the first time the whole evening.

"Wait a minute not all of you will fit in Edward's car." I said.

"Carlisle and Esme are already there waiting for us. So don't worry. Edward takes the Volvo and I believe you take your jaguar." I nodded towards Alice.

"I still go with Bella." Adam

"Edward." Jasper, Emmett and Alice said at once.

"No ways. It has to be Bella." Kim

"We will see about that." Edward said in an amazing voice. I was fluttered. Why does he do that?

"This should be interesting." I said.

"Let's go to the cars." Alice said walking to the cars.

Everyone got into the cars. I was excited for this race. I knew that Edward drives very fast but I wasn't any worse.

"Ready?" Alice asked. Everyone nodded. "Set? And GO!!!!"

I pressed down on the race paddle and speeded away. In the beginning I was driving at 100 miles an hour. After I accelerated my speed up to 180 miles an hour. Both the cars were equal but we were winning by just few seconds. I saw there was a turn so I speeded up to 200 and when I reached the turn, I pressed down on my breaks and quickly did a drift. The car swing with so much grace. As soon as the turn was done, I accelerated harder. Edward was quite fast. He was keeping up. He was just beside me. There was another turn; I took the advantage of it. Then we were here. I won the race by one mille second.

"Yeah we won." Kim said in excitement while stepping out of the car.

"Nice job Bella." Adam gave me a high five.

"Good work Bells." Kevin gave me a hug.

"Wow Bella you drive fast." Emmett.

"Hey you were amazing." Jasper

"Wow." Rosalie

"OMG Bella you are the first person who beated Edward." Alice

"You changed. But good job. I'm impressed." Edward.

"umm… thanks… everyone." I answered everyone.

We all walked to where Carlisle and Esme were standing. It looked like all the bases were set. The field was same as it was thirty years before. Nothing much changed. This field reminded me of the first time I met Victoria, Laurent and James. I felt a shiver run down my spine. I immediately froze where I was. Thinking of the past made me shudder down in pieces.

Everyone kept walking no one noticed me until Edward looked around. Looking for me as usual. He turned around and saw me standing here with shock clearly written on my face. He was at my side at once. He looked straight in my eyes. He brought his hand to mine and squeezed it lightly. Then I unfroze. I looked back at him. He knew what I was thinking.

"It's okay. Come on. Let's go" I just nodded and started walking.

"Okay these are the teams. Emmett, Kim, Edward, Bella, and Alice are one team. Rosalie, Jasper, Kevin, Adam and myself are the other team. Esme is the referee. Agreed?" Carlisle asked. Everyone nodded.

"Can I say something?" I asked.

"Sure."

"There is no cheating. I'm indicating towards the triplets. They cheat a lot. They can change the balls position." Everyone chuckled.

The game started. It was so much fun. Both the teams were equal. Both of the teams had 7 points. The evening pasted so quickly. Everyone was making their way back to the Cullen's house.

"Kim you can drive. I'm going to make a run all the way back to the house. I need to run." I said tossing her the keys. She caught them.

"Okay." She said while walking towards to the car.

I turned towards the forest to start my run but was stopped by the beautiful velvet voice.

"Do you mind if I come along?" Edward asked.

"No of course not." I answered back softly. I started to run again.

It was quiet for a long time. Both of us were just running. It was hard to run with Edward at me side. I wanted to reach out and hold him but I stopped myself. After a while Edward pulled me to a stop. I turned around to look at him. I was curious.

"Bella I'm sorry. I didn't want to leave you. I left to protect to you. I always loved you and I always will. Please forgive me." He said in a sad voice staring deeply into my eyes.

"Edward I forgive you. I love you -" I was cut off. His eyes were happy that I still loved him. He quickly made his way to me and hugged me while kissing me as well but not on the lips. I was shocked and angry at the same time. I pushed him away.

"What?" He asked.

"I love you that doesn't mean you can kiss me. I can't trust you enough to start our relationship again. I need some time." I answered. He didn't say anything so I spoke again.

"We can be friends though." That cheered him up a little bit. He then hugged me tightly. I didn't hug him back.

"Umm…Edward…. Please… Could you stop?"

"Sorry." He stepped back and I could see the sadness in his eyes. I wanted to hug him back but I couldn't. He then spoke again, "Thank you so much Bella. I promise you I will have your trust back within days." I knew he would have my trust back. He already did but I didn't show it.

"Come on let's go"

The rest of the night was just as amazing as the evening passed. We kept on talking about things and getting to know each other better.

"Hey guys I have an amazing idea." Alice announced.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"How about all of you live with us over here? We do have extra rooms." Alice.

What no ways! That can't happen! I can't live with them! It will just make it that much harder to keep the secret from them. What do I do now? Adam answered Alice while I was thinking.

"Umm… We don't know it depends on Bella." Adam said looking at me.

"Umm… I don't know." I answered confused.

"Oh come on Bella. It would be so much fun. I know none of my family minds. Does anyone mind?" Alice asked her family.

"Of course not Alice. You guys are most welcome." Esme.

"Ahhh….. I guess it won't be a big problem." I said unsure.

"Yeah……" Alice

"When will you move in?" Rosalie asked. Before I could answer Alice answered.

"You guys are moving in on Saturday since we don't have school and you will have enough time to pack." Alice

"Isn't that too early?" Kevin

"Don't worry we will set up your rooms in no time." Alice assured.

"Okay I guess we will move in on Saturday." Adam. "And we better get going."

"Yeah I agree with him." I told them.

We then left the house.

**AN: If you want me to update, you need to review. You cannot just add the story as your favorite story or put it on alert. You have to review. Leave your replies. I will only POST if I have more reviews. I need more reviews or I'll stop writing the story farther. Thanks and I hope you enjoyed the story so far. REMEMBER TO REVIEW =) I need at least 10 reviews before I post the next chapter…..**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 ~ Moving in**

**Bella's POV**

So enough later, Saturday came. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to move in and live with the Cullens. Like seriously. I don't know what to do. Although we already decided to move in but I still wasn't ready. I wanted to stop my family but I didn't want to ruin the fun for them. They had the right to live with their whole family. They should live with their whole family. So I decided I'll just move in with them and see what happens.

I was packing all my things to take with me. I wasn't planning to take any furniture with me, I could just buy new one. I was just taking things that were very important to me. I packed all my books, clothing, make up, guitar, and lots of other belongings. I was done packing. I went downstairs and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. I flipped through channels until I found something interesting.

After a long time I heard Kimberly coming downstairs.

"Hey mom! I'm done my packing and so are my brothers. How about you?" She asked me.

"Honey, I was done long time ago." I answered back.

"So what are we waiting for?" Adam asked coming down the steps.

"I believe we are waiting for Alice to call." I answered back.

"Oh yeah." Kevin

Right then my cell rang. It was Alice. I wonder where she got my cell; I didn't give my number to her. I looked at Kim and she gave me an apology smile. She obviously did give my number to her. I took my phone and handed to Kim.

"You gave her the number so you are going to talk to her." I said in a hard voice. Kim knew she was in trouble. Kim answered the call.

"Hey Bella." Alice said in an exciting voice before letting Kim to say hello.

"Alice it is me, Kim." She said in a small voice.

"Oh…..well you guys can come now. We have your rooms set." Alice

"Okay we are on the way." Kim

Kim ended the call and handed the cell phone back to me. I gave her a hard look.

"I'm sorry mom. Aunt Alice asked me to give all the cell numbers and I forgot about everything. I'm very sorry." Kim.

"You should have thought before you gave her the numbers. You knew better. Its okay, I forgive you."

"Thank you mom. I really am sorry." Kim

"Okay let's get going now." I told everyone.

We loaded all our stuff in our cars. Kim went in her Mercedes. Adam went in his Lexus. Kevin went in his Ferrari. I went in my Jaguar. We had another car which was a family car, it was a Porsche.

"Wait a minute." As I said this everyone turned to look at me. "What about our Porsche?" I asked

Everyone started thinking about that. Of course I could tell that they forgot about that. Finally Adam spoke.

"How about we just go right now and then later I will come back and get the car?" Adam.

"Okay. Now let's go." Kim

We all started our cars and went off to the Cullen's house. After ten minutes we were at their house. All of them were waiting for us outside the house. They all greeted us and lead us into the house.

"Kevin and Kimberly's rooms are at the second floor. Bella and Adam's rooms are at the third floor." Alice told us.

My room was at the third floor. Edward's room was also at the third floor. I had a deep feeling that Alice did that on purpose. Oh well if I'm going to live in this house then it doesn't really matter which floor, my room would be because I would still see him some how.

Kevin and Kimberly took their stuff to their rooms, while Adam and I took our stuff. When we reached upstairs, I noticed that my room was straight across Edward's room and Adam's room was a little farther away from mine. Great! My room had to be straight across his room. Now I was getting angry. Alice so planned this out. Did she not know how I felt? How uncomfortable I will feel with him right across my room? Now what? Oh well I have to deal with it.

I walked over to my room and I saw Edward's room's door open. He smiled at me and I returned the smile. I didn't look at him for so long. He would notice the anger in my eyes. I entered my room and shut the door quickly.

My room was so unbelievable. It was just so perfect. Everything was a light shade of blue. The walls were painted in light blue while the furniture was light blue or white. There was a book shelf at the very end of the wall. The shelf was pretty big that it could carry all my books. It was white. There was a three piece sofa set. One single sit, one love sit, and one couch. The set was of leather and it was light blue. There was a small coffee table in the middle of the set. The table was white. At the other end of the room there was a round white bed. It was as if it was made for a princess. The bed was unnecessary for the obviously reason but it still was very useful. When I read my books, I'm mostly lied down on my stomach. Across the bed there was a study table. Beside the study table there was a walk-in-closet. This was already full of clothes that didn't even belong to me. I could tell that Alice went shopping for me. Oh well. There was a dresser against the wall. My room was just amazing. I actually liked it.

I started unpacking my things. I stored all my books on the shelves. I stored all my clothing into the closet. I stored my dresser with my entire make up and fashion kits. After I was done, I sat at my bed. I didn't have anything else to do. Should I read a book? Or should I go downstairs? I didn't know what to do. With the last thought I grabbed my guitar and started playing.

After a while there was a knock on my door. At first I didn't notice because I was so concentrated on my music. I finally rose up from the bed and went to open the door. I was kind of shocked to see everyone standing there except the triplets. All the Cullens were there. I just stood there with a blank expression on my face. It was quiet for a few seconds but then finally Emmett spoke.

"Wow Bella, I never knew you could play the guitar." Emmett

As he said that I realized that I never told them I played a guitar. Oh! Now they know.

"Oh yeah I do. Umm… I forgot to tell." I answered back looking down at the floor rather then their eyes.

"So you want to play something for us? Please?" Alice said.

I didn't want to play anymore. Thank god Kim called me.

"Umm… Maybe later… I'm sorry… Kim needs me." I walked away to Kim's room.

"Yeah what do you need?" I asked Kim.

She just stared at me. I stared back. She raised her eyebrows. Oh I had to put my shield up. I instantly put it up.

"Kay my shield is up."

"Mom don't you love it when I save you?" Kim.

"Thank you so much. I really appreciated."

"Mom since we moved here I won't be able to call you 'mom' anymore and I hate to call you by your name." Kim.

"Hey don't worry. I don't mind. I know you don't like it but you have to. You have to call me by my name until we tell them."

"Well when will you tell them?" Kim.

"Not sure but I will. Not now."

"Kay. Now what do we do?" Kim.

"I don't know."

"Where is Adam anyways?" Kim.

"He went to get the Porsche. Where is Kevin?"

"He went hunting and we are left to do nothing." Kim.

"Let's do something interesting."

"Like?" Kim asked.

"I don't know."

"I got an idea. Let's go shopping." Kim.

"Yeah let's go shopping but don't tell anyone."

"Kay then hurry up. Get ready." Kim

I quickly went to my room and got dressed into grey skinny jeans and a dark blue blouse with black high heals. I didn't do anything with my hair just let them out. I made my way to Kim's room and saw that she was ready. We went to her Mercedes. There stood Alice and Rose against the car. I still had my shield around us when I heard Kim.

"Shit mom we forgot that Alice could have seen."

"Watch you language young lady."

"Sorry mum." Kim

"Stop calling me that."

Alice and Rosalie started walking towards us and smiled.

"You guys can't honestly think that I would not see. I didn't see Bella since she is a shield but I saw Kim." Alice

"We didn't mean to hide it from you it's just that we wanted to go. And we forgot about everything else." Kim lied.

"Well can we please come?" Rosalie.

Kim looked at me for an answer. I just nodded my head. There was no way out with Alice. We got into the car and went shopping.

**AN: If you want me to update, you need to review. You cannot just add the story as your favorite story or put it on alert. You have to review. Leave your replies. I will only POST if I have more reviews. I need more reviews or I'll stop writing the story farther. Thanks and I hope you enjoyed the story so far. REMEMBER TO REVIEW =) I need at least 10 reviews before I post the next chapter…..**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 ~ Truth**

**Bella's POV**

It has almost been a week since we moved in with the Cullens. This week was amazing but at the same time hard. It was amazing because it was so much fun. The triplets were having a great time with the family, with _our_ family. It was hard because of Edward. I didn't want to talk to him so much but he kept trying. I did say that we are friends but still they way he talked to me… was as if he was trying to get me back. Of course he wanted me back but I needed my time.

Today after so long we – as in the triplets and I – were going hunting. It was nice to finally have a chance to be alone with our family – not that the Cullens weren't our family – it's just that they didn't know everything about us yet that we could talk about in that house or near any of them. They didn't know that the triplets were my children and I was their mother. Their real mother.

"Mom it's so nice to be out here _alone_." Adam.

"I know honey. I understand. I feel the same way."

"Mom you know how hard is it to call you by your name?" Kevin

"I know and I feel bad about that part as well. I really like when you call me 'mom'"

"Why can't we just tell _them_ the truth?" Kevin

"Yeah mom why can't we?" Kim

"Why aren't you telling _them_ about us?" Adam

I stared at them. They all had a confused faces. I didn't know how to answer them. I'll just tell them the truth.

"I don't want to tell them because I don't know how they will react. I'm afraid of the reactions."

"But mom, I think we should tell them now. We have been living with them for one week and we have known them for two weeks. You have known them longer. It won't be fair not to tell them. They have a right to know. If we are living with them then we should tell them the truth." Kevin

"I don't know. I don't think that would be right."

"No mom you tell them." Adam

"We are going to tell them today or we are not going back to them." Kim

"We don't have a right to live with them if they don't even know the truth yet." Kevin.

I thought about it for a while. I agreed with my kids. I should've told them early, before we moved in but I didn't. They had a right to know.

"Kay we will tell them today. Now let's finish the hunt and hurry back" They all nodded.

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't believe it that Bella and her family was living in our house. Bella's room was in front of mine. Alice planned it to be in front of mine and I think Bella knows that. I was so happy. Bella had forgiven me, she does love me, and she now lives with me in the same house.

I was also very sad. Bella loved me but she never came near me. We never hugged or kissed. We had different rooms when I really wanted her in my room with me. I wanted to get down on my knees and tell her how much I love her and ask her to marry me. I wanted to give her my mom's ring. I wanted to slide the ring in her finger. But…she didn't trust me yet. She doesn't believe me. And we are _just_ friends. I hated this part, of not being close to her when she is just 1 feet away from. I want to hold her in my embrace but I can't. It is my fault. I should have never left her. Now I have her back but not the way I want to have her. She stays away from me as much as possible. This hurts me more. If we are friends then we can at least have a good talk but she keeps her distance from me. I promise I will have her trust back and I will have her back as well. I promise.

My thoughts were interrupted by Alice.

"Can everyone come down here? I mean _everyone_." Alice said lowly but I could here the shock in her voice.

This wasn't going to be good. Something was wrong. With in seconds everyone was downstairs standing in front of Alice, who still had a shocked face. I tried to read her mind.

_*Edward I don't want you to read my mind right now. Please wait for me to start.*_ Alice.

"Everyone lets sit down." Alice.

She walked over to the living room and sat down on the love seat. Jasper sat beside her. Everyone took their seats and waited for Alice to start. Everyone was curious.

"Baby, what's wrong? Did you have a vision?" Jasper asked Alice.

"Yes I had a vision. It was about Bella and…" Alice stopped to look at me.

"Alice what happened to her?" I asked in a worried voice.

"I saw… Bella… Kim… Adam… Kevin… call… mom… truth…" Alice struggled for words.

Everyone was confused.

_*What had she seen which makes her so worried? What happened with Bella and her family?*_ Esme.

_*What the hell? I'm so confused?*_ Emmett.

_*What happened with Bella?*_ Rose.

_*I hope everything is okay.*_ Carlisle.

_*Why is Alice so worried?*_ Jasper.

"Alice calm down. Explain slowly. What happened to Bella?" Esme.

"I saw Kim, Kevin and Adam calling Bella… 'mom'" She shuddered at that.

Everyone was frozen where they were. What? They called her 'mom'? Mom? Mom? What? Bella is their mother? After a while I decided to listen to my family.

_*MOM?* _Rosalie.

_*Bella…Mom?*_ Emmett

_*How is Bella their mother?*_ Jasper

_*Bella can't be their mother.*_ Esme

_*Bella is a mom?* _Carlisle

"What … are… you… saying?" I asked.

"I saw them hunting and then…" Alice

Alice told us everything and I even saw the vision.

"They didn't tell us what?" Rosalie.

"Bella can't be their mother." Emmett.

"What's the truth?" Jasper.

Everyone kept on asking questions more to themselves. I stayed quiet. I was think hard. How can that be possible? Of course it is possible. Bella had a right to have kids but she was turned into a vampire after a month we left. How can she be pregnant? Was she a vampire that was pregnant? No, that is not possible. Maybe she is just a step mother or something. Maybe she adopted them. It was quiet for another while but Carlisle broke it.

"I guess we wait for them to come and explain because we have no clue." We all nodded our heads and went back to whatever we were doing. Everyone was waiting for them to come back.

After an hour they came back. As they entered, all of us stared at them and they instantly stopped where they were. I couldn't read their thoughts, maybe because Bella had her shield around them.

"Umm… what's wrong?" Kim asked in a worried voice.

They started to walk again but were frozen again when Alice spoke.

"I saw a vision of you guys calling Bella 'mom' when you guys went hunting." Alice

No once was moving. All of them had a shocked face but Bella's face was less shocking. She was staring no where. As is there was no one here. It looked like they all went to a shock, if that is possible. We waited for them to be back.

Then all of a sudden I saw Bella falling. I caught her before she could hit the floor. Her eyes were closed. Right then everyone unfroze and were at her side. I was worried that she would faint but she opened her eyes.

"OMG mom what happened?" Kevin asked in a worried voice.

My family stared at him as he said that. Bella started to get up and was standing now. Her face was mixed with emotions that I could not understand.

"I…umm… had a headache… or something… my shield broke… and then… I collapsed." Bella

"I think you should tell them the truth, mom." Adam

Again my family was staring at him as he said that one word. 'Mom'

"Okay… well… Alice your vision was right… I am their mom. I'm not their step-mom or I didn't adopt them. I actually gave birth to them." Bella

As she said that we stared at her. We were all shocked. I was too shocked to her my family's thoughts. I was just so lost in her words.

"What… do… you… mean?" I asked in a horrified voice.

"What do you think I mean? I mean is that I gave birth to them." She said in an annoyed voice.

"He didn't mean it that way, he meant as in how that is possible? I mean… they… are half human and half vampire…. Like how?" Rosalie backed me up.

"You guys can't seriously be that stupid enough to figure it out. Half human, this means that I was their human mother. Half vampire, this means that their father was a vampire… " Bella didn't finish.

She was with another vampire. She had another vampire's kids. Those were some vampire and Bella's kids. I felt jealousy running wildly down my spine. How could she? Didn't she love me at all? Didn't she know how dangerous that was? What was she thinking?

"What were you thinking? You… gave… birth… to… vampire's… kids? I left you to protect you and then this? What were you thinking? And who…?" I shuddered at the thought.

"Edward what are you saying? How could you even think that I would go in bed with some other person or vampire? Do you not know me at all? Do you seriously think I'll do that?" She almost yelled at me. She was angry at something I didn't know.

"What do you mean? I don't understand? I'm confused." I said or slightly yelled.

Bella started at me in the eye for a few moments and then sighed and fell to her knees. She had her head in her hands.

"Edward, they are your children. Their full names are Kimberly Anthony Mason Cullen, Kevin Anthony Mason Cullen, and Adam Anthony Mason Cullen." She said each word loud and clear.

I heard seven gasps around the room and one of them came from my mouth. What was she saying? They were my, _our_ children? What? Is that possible? Yeah it is. Before we left, Bella and I shared our physical love. I broke all the boundaries and gave in. And that day was amazing. I still remember it. But vampires can't have children.

After a long moment of silence Bella looked up to stare at us. She got up to her feet and just kept staring but now she was only staring at me. I didn't know what to do.

I was happy. We shared our love. We made each other happy and now we have those three amazing kids. She gave birth to them. She loved me enough to give birth to three babies of mine. I had always wanted to have my own children but since I was turned into a vampire I knew that was impossible but Bella, my angel, gave birth to _them_. She had always made me happy but now she had no clue how extremely happy I was. I had my own children and I had Bella. No not quite. I had to have her back but how?

Out of no where Kevin spoke. "We can leave if you like us to leave." Then everyone in my family almost yelled at him. "No ways, you guys are staying here."

My family wanted to have them to stay. They accepted them. They accepted my, our children. They were our children but they still belonged to Bella since she still didn't trust me. I still had no right on them.

"Umm… Bella please stay with us. We will all want you to stay with us. We all want you to stay with our family. Please?" Carlisle almost begged and everyone in my family nodded.

"Please Bella?" Esme.

"Bella give us a chance to be with our family?" Rose.

"Bella I know we have never been close but I would love to know you and them better. Please?" Jasper

"Please?" Emmett

"Please Bella stay." Alice sobbed.

Everyone in the family spoke their feelings except me. I knew that it will make a difference if I said something but I couldn't find my voice. After a while Bella spoke again.

"Fine. We will stay." Bella.

"Thankyou so much." Emmett.

"Thank you for accepting us back in your life Bella and as well as their lives." Esme.

Everyone gave hugs to each other. Everyone was happy.

"So mom can we call them by the relationship?" Adam asked.

"Of course you can." Bella answered.

"Thank you Bella" Esme said again.

Everyone was talking to each other. Everyone was interested in knowing more about the triplets. I was still standing here in shock that they were my kids. I didn't know how long I was standing here but eventually Bella pulled me out of my frozen zone.

"Are you okay?" Bella.

"Bella, do… I… have… a… right… on… them…?" I asked in a shuddered tone.

Bella didn't answer for a long time. It was so quiet. I noticed that everyone was staring at us. Wait for Bella to speak. She finally spoke.

"Yes you have a right on them but… you don't… have a… right on… me… I still don't trust you." Bella said that while looking at the floor.

"Thank you I really appreciated. And I promise I will get you trust back."

Everything went to normal or at least somewhat normal. Without Bella nothing was normal but still I had my – our three beautiful children.

**AN: If you want me to update, then please review. I need at least 10 to 15 reviews to post the next chapter. I'm a person who likes the reviews instead of people adding m story in their favorites. I'm not saying that you should not add the story in your favorites; I'm just saying that you should also review. Thankyou…. Love you all….**

**OH BY THE WAY ….PLEASE MIND ANY GRAMMER MISTAKES…YOU SEE I'M NOT A REALLY A GOOD PERSON WITH ENGLISH ….SO YEAH**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 ~ Shopping**

**Bella's POV**

Everything was almost back to normal except for my relationship with Edward. We kept a distance between us. He enjoyed his time with the triplets but I could see that he was sad because he didn't have me. I was sad too but I didn't know what stopped me from having him back. I'm just being so stupid.

Today all the girls were going shopping including Esme and me. The boys were staying home and playing games including Carlisle. Alice convinced everyone to have a day to enjoy them. Not that some people didn't like; Carlisle didn't like playing, Esme didn't like shopping the way Alice did it and I didn't want to go shopping today. I was not in the mood. I was just thinking about my relationship with Edward.

The morning started with a dull weather. It was snowing. Out of all the things it had to be snow. I still hated snow.

"Adam, Kevin and Kimberly come here right now." I called for them in a hard clear voice.

They were instantly in front of her. Behind them there were Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Esme, Carlisle and Edward standing. They were curious about they way I called them.

"What? Don't worry; I just had to tell you that you have to eat _human_ food today, three times." They thought they were in trouble.

The triplets groaned and everyone laughed.

"Did you guys eat your breakfast?" I asked them.

They didn't answer back. I looked at them in horror. They didn't. How could they not.

"You guys didn't eat yet?" I asked in a hard voice.

"No mom." Kim answered looking down at her feet.

"Look up in my eyes." They all immediately looked at me. "How dare you guys not eat? How many times have I told you that you have to eat human food, weather you like it or not"

Everyone was staring at me. They never heard me speak this way. Right now I was a mother and nothing more. The all of a sudden Emmett busted into a laugh. I shot a hard glare at Emmett and his laughter was shut. I continued to talk to the trips.

"Now go make something and eat. It better be the normal amounts if you ate any less then you don't know what I'm going to do. Now go." I told them.

They quickly made their way to the kitchen. I walked behind them and behind me were the rest of the Cullens. They were obviously shocked of me. Kim went to the fridge and grabbed two eggs then she walked over to the closets and got a frying pan. She went to the stove and started cooking. She knew I was very angry so she didn't say complain about cooking. Adam and Kevin just stared at her.

"What are you waiting for? Grab something to eat right now." I ordered them.

They quickly did the same thing as Kim. When they were all done cooking, they went to the dinning table and sat down and started eating. I sat down in front of them and waited for them to eat. Behind me were standing the Cullens. They didn't say anything the whole time. The triplets were almost done.

"Don't leave anything on your plates. When you are done, wash your dishes and dry them up and place them back where they belong." They nodded.

Finally after a long time they were done. Then I heard a voice behind me.

"Umm… Bella…you are… a tough mom…" Emmett wasn't even done when I shot him a look. "I mean in a good way." He quickly defended himself.

I laughed. "Well it's been thirty years of that."

"Now can we go shopping?" Impatient Alice.

"Yeah let's go" I answered her back.

All of us – the girls – went shopping and the boys went in the living room to play their games.

Shopping was never my thing. Not that I didn't like fashion but still they way Alice did shopping – was defiantly not my thing. Alice is always hyper for shopping. Kimberly was like her as well.

We finally came back. The cars were full of shopping bags – we took my car and Rosalie's car. As we enter – each of us holding so many shopping bags – all the boys came over and took the bags from us. Edward came over to me and held his hand out for the bags. He had his crocked smile and I couldn't refuse him. I gave him some of the bags. Together we both went to my room. We placed the bags on my bed.

"I never knew you liked shopping." Edward smirked.

"Actually I don't, but you can't stop Alice." I answered back

Edward chuckled. "But I thought you do. I mean you changed, you like fashion. I guess."

"I do but still, shopping is never my thing." I answered honestly.

Edward chuckled again. After a while he stopped. "I guess… umm… I better get going." He turned around and left.

I knew he hated this part and so did I but I just don't know what the problem between us is. We still love each other, we still trust each other and we belong to each other. But why? Why can't we be together? Why?

I went downstairs and joined the rest of the family. Everyone was in their conversations. I noticed that Edward was in a conversation with Jasper but after a while he got up and went to his piano. He started to check the keys. It seemed like he didn't touch the piano for a long while. Then after I while he started playing Esme's song. So enough later the song changed into my lullaby. It still sounded the same and beautiful. It was perfect. I couldn't stay here; I went upstairs to my room and just sat their staring at the wall. Why can't we be back together?

**Arthur Note:**

**Heyyy … I know its been a while since I updated… Im extremely sorry for the delay… I just got so busy with family things and school things… Even now in summer holidays I have been very busy… So im tremendously sorry **

**So … If you want me to update, then please review… If you really like my story then please tell your other friends about my story and ask them to review as well… For me to update I want at least 20 reviews on this chapter… I would also appreciate if you guys reviewed more than just adding my story to your favourites or putting on alert… Thank you too all you for the love and support and I hope to see more support and love from all you… **

**And please don't mind my grammar mistakes :D**


End file.
